


Okay ?!!!

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But also funny ?, Fluff, M/M, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Donghyuck confessed mark...in a not such perfect way but it was ok cause it was the best confession ever for mark ♡





	Okay ?!!!

Mark was eating his lunch in the benches in front of the school quietly. His friends promised him to meet in the benches so they can eat together but they betrayed mark. Well okay maybe the word betray might be too harsh just cause they didn't show up in the meeting point but still, mark felt betrayed. But the weather was so nice and it was so quiet where he sits and the wind was caressing his face softly so it was okay.

Suddenly hurried steps' sound ripped off the peaceful silence and mark gulped when he turned around to see who was walking at him. Lee donghyuck, the person who hated mark a lot. Mark wasn't sure about that but they once had to make a project together so they met in mark's house after school and not even 10 minutes later donghyuck said he gotta go cause he can't take seeing mark's face that close. That was the moment mark understood donghyuck hated him a lot. Cause why else he would say something like that ?

But even though he knew donghyuck hated him mark couldn't stop falling for donghyuck. He was just so beautiful, and handsome, and funny, and had a great voice, and great legs, not that mark looked at them, and a golden heart even though he didn't show it to everyone but just some people he loved, and a smile that can make flowers bloom. And he reminded mark the sun, shining so, so bright like the sun. But now that donghyuck was walking very aggressively towards him, he noticed one more thing about donghyuck, he looked scary when he was looking at mark like that.

It wasn't like mark was afraid of donghyuck beating him. To be honest he could beat donghyuck up if he wanted, cause donghyuck himself once said he isn't the best at fighting. That he is against violence. That he prefers killing someone with his sharp tongue and words instead of his fists, but he would prefer not to beat the person who stole his own heart. He could never hurt donghyuck even just a little bit god knows.

Donghyuck stopped right in front of mark, knelt down so they were face to face and inhaled and exhailed deeply but also fast.

"Mark!" Donghyuck's voice sounded even higher than his usual voice and his usual voice was high enough.

"Y-yes ?" Mark was taken a bit by the tone of donghyuck cause he didn't sound angry ? He sounded more like....nervous ? Scared ? 

"I love you! Okay ?"

"W-what ?" Mark almost fell backwards from the bench when donghyuck literally yelled at his face.

"I love you! I'm in love with you! I love you so much! Okay ?" Donghyuck yelled once again but mark was still trying to understand donghyuck's words. Cause did donghyuck just confessed him ?

"Okay ?"

"Don't say okay just to say okay! okay ?"

"Oka-"

"Anyway so yeah i love you. I had loved you since you first entered the classroom with your stupid but also cute as duck ramen hair. And i had been wanting to kiss you and hug you and hold you in my arms or you holding me in your arms and cuddling with you and i don't know maybe spending my whole life with you. Okay ?!"

"Okay" mark's voice was softer this time cause my oh my, the boy he was in love was in love with him too

"And i know you'll reject this confession but i wanted to confess you cause i'm so in love with you that i can't sleep at nights! Okay ?!"

"Okay" was smiling ear to ear even though donghyuck's voice was getting more and more aggressive.

"And god damn it i love you so much and i don't wanna cry in my room while hugging mr.potato when you reject me okay ?!"

"Okay" mark was now automatically saying "okay"s cause he knew donghyuck had to hear them to know his words are heard and aknowledged by mark.

"And yes i call my teddy bear mr.potato cause i love potatoes i think they are cute and to be honest i started loving potatoes after you called yourself a sweet potato while talking your friends that's how much i love you okay ?!"

"Okay"

"Good!..." donghyuck finally took a break to breathe. he was panting to mark's face while mark was looking at him lovingly and smiling like an idiot.

"Why don't you say anything ? Just reject me already so i can go home and cry. Okay ?"

Mark shook his head and chuckled when donghyuck gave him such a confused look. He looked so cute like that.

"Stop smiling and just say something oka-"

Donghyuck squealed when mark pulled him by his neck and kissed him suddenly. He held onto mark's neck too to not fall backwards but this made both of them lose their balance and fell down together, their lips still connected.

Donghyuck finally closed his eyes when mark caressed his cheeks slowly and melted in the kiss.

And when the kiss broken mark was the first one to open his eyes to see if donghyuck was finally calm but oh...the thing he saw made his heart shaken so bad. Donghyuck was lying under him with his eyes closed, panting softly. Oh god he looked so soft and adorable mark just wanted to cuddle with him.

Donghyuck finally opened his eyes and looked at mark with his cute, big, puppy like wide eyes.

"W-wha-"

"Donghyuck" mark asked and leaned in again, cupping donghyuck's face

"Y-yeah ?"

"I love you so much too and i accept your confession even though it took you so god damn long cause i had been loving you for a very long time you know and i hope you won't back up right now cause i'm really so much in love you. Okay ?"

Tears were gathering in donghyuck's eyes.

"Okay..." donghyuck said but his voice came out so small like he was holding back to not cry.

"Good" mark said and lied his head on donghyuck's chest "we're gonna go to our first date after school and we are offically boyfriends now. Okay ?"

Donghyuck chuckled at the "okay" part but still nodded his head "okay"

Donghyuck finally let out a huge breathe and relaxed in mark's arms cause wow he just confessed to the boy he loved for months and he accepted his confession and confessed back and now they were dating. It turned out a lot better than he expected.

"What are you thinking about ?" Mark asked smiling at him when he saw that silly smile on donghyuck's face.

Donghyuck pulled mark closer and lied his head on his chest again.

"Let's keep cuddling for a bit more okay ?"

"Okay" mark just said and kept hugging donghyuck's waist.

They just kept lying on the ground, their arms around each other, their eyes closed and a sweet smile spreaded on their lips, not caring about people who gave them judging looks, not caring about if they will be late for the class, just feeling the joy of the moment.

Later that day they went to their first date like how mark said and mark kept finishing all of his sentences with "okay ??" Just to tease donghyuck and donghyuck just said "hey i was nervous as duck and you looked so good even while chewing a piece of sandwich so it's not my fault." But mark kept teasing him so donghyuck played along and also finished his sentences with "okay ?" Which led them both to laughing so hard.

It became their inside joke slowly and whenever someone said "okay ?" They started laughing. 

Even years later donghyuck still said "i don't regret anything. I could mess up worse than that. At least i did man up and confess you didn't i ?" While they were sitting on their maroon couch which mark didn't like it's color at all but donghyuck loved it and mark loved donghyuck so they bought that one instead of the cute champagne colored one.

"It was still not the best confession ever" mark said and donghyuck pushed him playfuly

"Says the one who almost fell from the bench when i said it"

"Babe you were literally yelling at my face. Of course i almost fell from the bench"

".....true..."

Mark laughed and donghyuck huffed out an angry breathe

"You didn't have to say "lee donghyuck, the love of my life, the person i wanna spend my while life with, please marry me, okay ?" While proposing me tho."

"Oh you liked it"

"Nope"

"Yep"

"Nope"

"You said yes tho"

"....."

Donghyuck just sighed and burried his face in mark's chest again.

"Whatever"

"You love me"

"You love me more"

"True"

Donghyuck looked up and saw how mark was looking at him with so much love in his eyes.

"J-just shut up. O-okay ?"

Mark laughed and hugged donghyuck tighter.

Yeah it wasn't the best way to confess but for mark donghyuck's confession was the best confession ever.


End file.
